I Never Meant to Hurt You
by flowersun
Summary: The day Conner lost his control and hit M'gann.


**i do not own Young Justice...because if i did there would already be ten new episodes that aired already ;)**

* * *

><p>Conner was on his bed staring at his bedroom ceiling. To him staring at things for long periods of time was peaceful, kind of like meditating. While in Zen mode, he suddenly heard the cave speakers announce Superman's arrival. In a split second his heart jolted in excitement and he jumped off his bed towards the door. He wondered why Superman was even at the cave; maybe it was to see him. He slowly opened his door and peaked his head out. With no signs of anyone in the hallway, Conner quickly but quietly stepped out of his room and walked down the hall towards the meeting area where he heard voices.<p>

"Hey Superman, what brings you here?" Conner heard Robin ask. Wanting to know what Superman would say without any interruptions, Conner backed himself against the hallway wall and listened, still hidden from Superman and Robin.

"Hello Robin, I was just outside talking to Red Tornado. Oh and Batman is outside too waiting for you. But before I forget, I must say you did very well on your last mission." Superman congratulated.

"Oh thanks… how do you know about my mission – I mean the _team's_ mission?"

"Batman", answered Superman, "he brags about you a lot. But then again, you are very good at what you do."

Conner peaked around the corner and saw Robin's face grow into a huge a smile, "Thanks! It's all because I train so hard!"

Nodding his head in approval Superman put his hand on Robin's shoulder and Conner felt another jolt in his heart but this time it wasn't from excitement.

"And that's what it takes to be a great. Train as hard as you can, practice makes perfect."

"Yeah your right, but sometimes I train so much I wonder if I'll have enough energy to do good in the missions." Robin replied laughing.

Superman chuckled too, "Yes well if Batman ever trains you too hard, you can always come to my house for refuge."

"I'll remember that, thanks Superman!"

"No problem, come on lets go, Batman's waiting." Superman put his arms around Robin's shoulder and steered him out the cave's entrance.

Once the cave announced their departure, Conner stepped out of his hiding area. He slowly walked to the spot that Superman and Robin were standing at. At first he felt numb. Then like rushing water, anger and jealousy drowned his heart and mind.

Conner couldn't take Superman being nice to some else and never once showing him any signs of affection. He didn't care for a father and son relationship anymore; he just wanted Superman to acknowledge him and not treat him like he was invisible. Conner took one more look towards the entrance, secretly hoping the Superman remembered that he wanted to talk to him too, but after sometime of waiting he glared and turned around. His heavy feet pounded towards his bedroom quickly, if Superman didn't want to talk to him then he just wanted to be left alone.

Once inside his room Conner slammed his door shut and paced back and forth, trying to remember the anger management techniques that Black Canary taught him. But each time he tried it made him angrier.

"_He didn't even come to see me,"_ Conner thought to himself, "_Why would he tell Robin to come to his house when I'm the one who doesn't even have a home!" _

He did his best to calm his rising anger by trying to count to 10 and breath slow deep breaths. But images of Superman kept popping into his head. He knew he needed to calm down quick before he broke something or hurt someone.

_Screw It._

With all his force he slammed his fist into the wall, "ARGH!" Hit after hit he felt his anger and sadness get stronger. This was supposed to calm him down but it just made him madder. Conner closed his eyes and thought about how Superman made him feel _worthless _and _invisible_.

* * *

><p>M'gann had been in the kitchen when she heard the cave announce Superman and Robin's departure. Cleaning her hands off with a napkin she headed towards Conner's room. She wanted to check on him, call her a worrier but knowing Conner he would probably wanted to talk about his feelings or at least have someone around him. M'gann and Black Canary had spent months trying to help him form his emotions into words instead of stalking away and doing things that could be harmful, and with all the hard work it seemed like progress was being made, at least to her.<p>

As she got closer to Conner's room noises of banging filled her ears. For a second she stopped, trying to process what was going on then she flew as fast as she could to his room. She threw the door open and saw Conner hitting the wall making plaster and dry wall fly everywhere.

"CONNER!" M'gann yelled frantically. She kept calling his name but Conner never once stopped or looked her way. M'gann started to panic, he was destroying his room and it was like he was so angry his hearing was blocked. She then heard her name being called. Going back into the hallway, she looked to her right and saw Kaldur and Artemis running towards her.

"M'gann! What's wrong? What is Conner doing?" Kaldur asked alarmed.

"I don't know! I came to check on him and he's making holes into his wall!" All three them sprinted into Conner's room and saw him continuing his frenzy of hitting things.

"CONNER STOP!" Kaldur yelled to his friend, but once again the words fell on deaf ears. Artemis then turned to M'gann and Kaldur,

"We need to stop him! He's too much in a zone to hear us!" she said loudly trying to be heard over the rumble. Without thinking twice M'gann flew right behind Conner and yelled his name again,

"Conner! Conner!" getting frustrated that he wouldn't acknowledge her, she laid her hand on his shoulder and less than a second, Conner screamed, turned around, and hit whoever had the _nerve_ to touch him.

"M'gann! Megan!" Kaldur and Artemis both screamed as they watched M'gann's body fly and slam into the other side of the room, she then slid down to the floor with no control. Both of them ran in top speed to her side.

Once Conner realized he hit M'gann, he snapped out of his trance and stood there frozen.

_Did he just hurt her? How come he didn't know she was right behind him?_

These were the questions that went through his head. Conner looked down at both of his trembling hands as if they were diseased.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Artemis screamed, power walking towards him. Looking up he noticed the fury in her eyes and her body shaking.

_Was she shaking from fear or pure hatred?_ _He couldn't tell._

"I SAID WHATS YOUR PROBLEM CON-NER!" she asked him again but this time more deadly.

"I…I…didn't…-" Conner stuttered. Waving her hands in disgust she interrupted him,

"You. Just. Hit. Megan! I cannot possibly understand what the fuc-"

"Artemis, stop." Interrupted Kaldur. Standing up from kneeling next to M'gann he walked over to them.

"Did you see what he just did?" Artemis snapped back. Kaldur glanced at Conner's face; he was looking at M'gann as if he just destroyed something he loved.

"Yes I did see what happened, I was right next you," he replied seriously, "but you yelling is not going to help this situation." Artemis glared at him and crossed her arms; she opened her mouth to say more when they all heard a small whimper from the other side of the room. Kaldur and Artemis rushed to M'gann's side and helped her. She struggled to sit up and cringed every time her body made a movement. As soon as Conner saw M'gann open her eyes he started to blurt words out,

"Megan...sorry…I didn't mean…to hit you…I'm so sorry!" He stepped closer to her but she backed away.

Conner's guilt deepened, "Megan…"

M'gann burst into tears and buried herself into Artemis. Artemis wrapped her arms around her and tried to whisper comforting words. Kaldur stood up, "Artemis take M'gann to her room." Artemis got up and slowly helped M'gann stand and then quickly walked her out. Watching the two females leave Kaldur slowly turned his head to look at Conner who had a tear running down his face,

"Meet me outside by the water in ten minutes." All Conner could do was nod his head, Kaldur didn't show any emotions but he could tell that he was furious with him. Watching him leave his room, Conner sighed and wiped his face dry.

* * *

><p>Nine minutes later Conner slowly made his way to Kaldur, he couldn't shake the feeling that Kaldur wanted to tear his head off so badly. Conner stood next to him,<p>

"Kaldur…" Kaldur held his hand up stopping him. Shaking his head, Kaldur sighed,

"Conner, why?"

"I didn't know she was behind me! I didn't know!" Conner answered with heavy guilt coming out.

"Even if you didn't know it was her, your reaction shouldn't have been to hit. What would have happened if some much weaker was behind you? You could have done some serious damage." Kaldur told him disapprovingly. Conner did his best to hold his emotions together, but he felt like screaming.

"What got you so mad Conner?" questioned Kaldur, his eyes looked less angry but still disappointed. Conner shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to think about what got him mad and he sure did not want to talk about it, but knowing Kaldur, he wouldn't have let it go.

"…Super…man…came to the cave and didn't even talk to me. He didn't even try seeing if I was there…" Letting out a heavy sigh, Kaldur didn't know where to begin,

"Conner-"

"Is there something wrong with me? What does Robin have that I don't? Is it because he's not a clone?'

"Wait, what? What does Robin have to do with this? Are you mad at him?" asked Kaldur getting confused.

Conner rolled his eyes out of frustration; _did he really need to talk about this right now?_ "No I'm not mad at Robin…he didn't do anything…Superman gave him attention…that I…that i…"

"That you always wanted." Kaldur finished for him. Conner refused to look Kaldur in the eyes instead he just slowly nodded his head yes. Both boys didn't say anything after that, they relished in the silence, trying to figure out what to say next. Being the leader of the team, Kaldur of course was the first speak,

"Look Conner, I don't know what to tell you about Superman. Sometimes people are just the way they are…"

"You don't understand," Conner spat out. _How dare he even try to make sense of a situation that was so complicated._

"On the contrary my friend, I understand more than you think. Let's just say that me and my father…aren't on the best speaking terms either. But I have Aquaman, and I have our team and the rest of the Justice League. Superman may not be around but you have so many people on your side. Don't forget that." Kaldur confided.

"Megan isn't on my side anymore, I hurt her."

"Yes, well she has the right to be angry at you. The way you acted was extremely wrong, especially to a friend who obviously cares a lot about you. I know it was an accident…because I know you, I know you would never hurt her intentionally. But you seriously need to get more control of your emotions. You need to fix this with her."

"What do you think I should do?" Conner asked him innocently

"Conner, you know the answer. I've said it since day one." With that Kaldur looked at him one more time then left to go back inside the cave.

* * *

><p>Conner went back inside the cave and headed to M'gann's room. Once at her door, he took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say if she let him in. With another deep breath he knocked on the door. Some few seconds went by and finally the door was open revealing M'gann. Once she saw him, she casted her eyes downward,<p>

"Yes Conner?" she asked quietly. Looking at her brought back the guilt and Conner suddenly forgot what he was going to tell her.

"Um…can I we talk?" he asked her. M'gann nodded her head and moved slightly,

"Come in." she answered. Conner shook his head,

"No let's talk in the living room," he said kindly holding his hand out so she could take it, but M'gann never lifted her hand, "…or not, we can just talk in your room Megan, your chose." Looking up at him she sighed and walked out her room,

"No living room is fine; my room is getting kind of stuffy anyways." She replied closing her door. M'gann and Conner both walked in the living room and sat on the couch. Conner turned his body to face M'gann, who had her head down refusing to look at him.

"I want to say sorry." Conner said. Usually he could just say sorry and things would go back to normal. M'gann not smiling and talking in her happy voice made Conner feel even more horrible. He never felt so disgusted with himself. Superman could make him feel disgusting but this…was a new kind of feeling… one that he never experienced before. He didn't want to lose M'gann's trust and he didn't want to lose her friendship. He had to give it another try,

"Megan, please look at me," Conner begged. Feeling a little shock with his pleading voice, M'gann looked at him. She noticed the sorry look he wore and this made her feel a centimeter better.

"I'm so sorry, I know I've said it before but I really mean it," Conner grabbed M'gann's hand and held it, "you know how hard it is for me to…express myself…but I do know I want to make it up to you." Quirking her eyebrow, M'gann titled her head,

"Make it up to me?" she asked. Conner nodded his head viciously,

"Yes, I'll do anything…I just want you to forgive me and know how I terrible I feel. I'll do anything…for you."

"It's ok Superboy, I mean Conner. I know it was an accident…I guess I was just shaken up." M'gann said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah it was an accident but it was still wrong," Conner started to feel hatred towards himself again and stood up, "ugh I FEEL so bad Megan. I hurt you…something I never wanted to do. I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

M'gann stood up too facing Conner, "It was an accident, I know that. I forgive you."

"But oh Megan why should you? I'm just so… you remember that movie we watched yesterday on TV?" Conner asked whispering.

"…Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes, you're the beauty," Conner said pointing to M'gann, "and I'm the beast." He finished pointing to himself. M'gann grabbed his hand and lowered it,

"You're not a beast Conner, don't think that!" she yelped.

Conner stared into M'gann's eyes and asked her a question as if his life depended on it, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," M'gann answered putting her hand on the side of his face. Conner touched her hand and was happy that she didn't flinch away,

"I won't ever hurt you again. I promise." He told her with determination. Smiling a little bit M'gann stepped closer to Conner and sweetly whispered to him,

"I trust you. You know I believe in you…"

She never got to finish her sentence; Conner had already sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the story! I usually write humor stories so this was way out of my comfort zone but you know I want to keep practicing my writing, so I gotta step out of my comfort zone ;)**


End file.
